The present invention relates to a tire test machine and in particular to a tire and wheel mounting assembly providing four attitudes of motion to the tire.
Tire test machines of this type typically use a rotating drum or other moving surface in place of the road surface and mount the tire on its wheel in a suspension system which loads the tire onto the moving surface and, by using force tranducers, allows for measurement of the forces generated between the tire and the "road".
A problem with such test machines, however, is to provide means for applying lateral and camber movements to generate lateral force and camber force in a controlled manner so that the true situation in a vehicle can be simulated.
An object of the present invention is to provide improved means to apply lateral and camber movements without affecting the application of tire load or vertical movement.